


BONK! Now kiss me.

by 13_McDonaldsHappyMeal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Forgive Me, Hot, How Do I Tag, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13_McDonaldsHappyMeal/pseuds/13_McDonaldsHappyMeal
Summary: Just Oikawa being an attention whore during a cuddle session.Lol also, this is from my wattpad story Happy With you [] Oikawa x Reader
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	BONK! Now kiss me.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo, come get yalls holy water!

Right now? I was as happy as a clam in the middle of a nap. I was toasty warm, and whatever I was laying on was super comfy. I happily allowed the coziness of slumber to further consume my body.

That was... until I was woken up. Of course. Without warning, I began to feel something smothering the top of my head.

chu~ ♥chu~ ♥chu~

As I regained consciousness, bit by bit, I started to remember what the frick was happening. I squinted open my sleepy eyes. Initially, I was blinded by the midday sunlight, which blared throughout the room. However, as my eyes adjusted, I was met with a familiar blue Aoba Johsai VBC t-shirt. Then it all hit me: It was the weekend, and Oikawa's parents were out. So, Oikawa invited me over to hang out. I happily agreed, especially because I had to put up with Ren's annoying ass ALL WEEK. We watched a movie on his bed, and I fell asleep snuggled up on top of his chest.

I let out a small yawn. "Welcome back to earth~" Oikawa softly muttered into my hair as he continued to nuzzle his nose into my head and pamper me with his affectionate kisses, "how was your nap?"

"The best," I gushed before perking my head up to find his charming brown eyes. I leaned down and returned a quick kiss before shifting to find a new comfy position.

He tensed up, and his legs wrapped around me, locking me down, "Wait- where are you going?" he pouted.

I squirmed in his cuddle-cocoon, "I'm just scooting over!" I said while letting out a sleepy chuckle.

"I thought you were getting up to leave," Oikawa huffed, removing his leg-lock.

I shifted over to lay beside Oikawa before snaking my arms around his neck and burrowing my face into its crook, "funny how you assume I have the energy to get up off of here." Oiks began to lightly comb my scalp, lulling me back to sleep. I closed my eyes and listened to his soft heartbeat. With his free hand, I felt Oikawa reach over to grab his phone from his sweatpants pocket before holding it above our heads, as he scrolled through it. Although I was about to fall back asleep, Oikawa was watching memes on Instagram, which kept catching my attention. Giving in, I flipped over to view his phone. The hand that was previously combing my scalp moved around my waist to affectionately hug me closer.

As the two of us spent more time than I'd like to admit to myself looking at memes, Oikawa's phone, without warning, unfortunately, started buzzing loudly.

Incoming Call From Iwa-Chan 🤱🏻

Out of surprise, Oikawa's fingers lost grip with his phone. He fumbled around with it a bit before the phone came crashing down at our faces... mostly mine.

*BONK* 

Oikawa's phone crashed right on top of my nose. I immediately rose up, sitting criss-cross between his legs, unaware of the panicking Oinkawa behind me. My hands flew up to hold my nose.

"(Y/N)-CHAN! IM. SO. SORRY!" Oikawa pleaded, turning me around to face him.

I gave him a reassuring smile, "It's okay Oiks, It doesn't even hurt that much! Let's just get back to-" I was cut off when Oikawa pried my hands off my face.

"We cant! You're bleeding! Because of me!" he whined. I didn't feel any blood, so I'm just barely bleeding.

I pinched my nose with one hand and pointed at his phone with the other. "I'm okay, Oiks. That thing of yours is a lot bigger and heavier than what it looks like," I chuckled lightly before ruffling Oikawa's hair.

Oikawa winked at me, "the bigger, the better, am I right?"

I was about to respond, but a distant and high pitched yelling caught both of our attention.

A small, squeaky scream caught our attention, "I swear to god, Shittykawa. If you answered my call in the middle of having sex with (Y/n), I'm gonna skin you!" Iwaizumi's voice barked through Oikawa's phone, which now laid on the floor.

Our faces went blank... my nose accepted the call? （・□・；）

Oikawa picked up the phone and held it between his shoulder and ear as he got up to get me a tissue box from his desk. "Hi, Iwa-chan! What do you need?" The virtual squeaking of Iwa's shouts were inaudible as Oikawa walked away. "What are you talking about?" ... "No!" ... "Yes!" ... "Iwa-chan stop. I'm not lying!" Oikawa soon arrived with a tissue box for me. I pinched my nose, and Oikawa turned his phone on speaker mode.

"Hi Iwa," I lightly chuckled towards the phone.

"(Y/n)-chan. What did I just witness?" He replied in a stoic tone.

I thought to myself for a moment, "hmm, to put it simply, Oikawa just... booped my nose."

"I still think you guys were-" Oikawa happily hung up on Iwa before he could finish. I moved the tissue away from my face only to find out my nose was done bleeding.

I got up to throw away the tissue, and as I walked back, I spoke up."Jeez, Oiks. I already have a period to deal with. Why do you need to make my nose bleed all the time too?" I sarcastically joked.

However, Oikawa's face just fell. Giving in to my teasing, Oikawa threw his head back onto his mattress, closed his eyes, and sprawled out his arms and legs, fully extending them. "Iwa's teasing added with your own is gonna be the death of me," he stated somberly. I crawled up to Oikawa and stuck out my tongue at him. 

He reached a hand up and grabbed my cheeks before lightly squishing my face together, making him smile. I straddled him before plopping down and snuggling on to him. I happily nuzzled my face into his chest, and Oikawa's hands lightly traced circles over the small of my back.

"Okay, I'm done teasing you!" I chirped. In response, Oikawa pushed us up into a seated position. I adjusted my legs to wrap around Oikawa's torso while he softly draped his arms around my waist. His big brown eyes bore into mine.

"Well, I'm not done with you~" he chimed with a sly smirk before bringing his lips to mine. I didn't hesitate before kissing him back. I let my hands trail up his back before tangling them within his soft brown tufts of hair. Oikawa's teeth lightly pulled at my bottom lip, so I parted open my mouth for him, heating the kiss. His soft lips were utterly infectious. One of his hands then moved up to cup my cheek as he pulled me in closer, his thumb gliding back and forth to massage my jaw.

Since I was straddling him, I grabbed his shoulder and stuck my other hand towards the mattress of his bed to guide us down. Our lips never parted as Oikawa happily obliged and laid down on his bed as I stayed above him.

Feeling as confident as ever, I moved over one of my hands to brush Oikawa's hair away from his forehead, and with my other hand, I touched the tips of my fingers to Oikawa's chin. He tilted his head up for me to trail kisses down his neck. I began at his ear, where I ended by giving the cartilage teasing nibbles. Then, I moved to his neck, where I took my time, making sure to leave no space unkissed. Surprisingly, when I eventually reached his collar bone, Oikawa immediately started to wiggle underneath me. 

I smirked to myself before softly biting the newfound sweet spot. As I continued to give extra attention to this area, Oikawa's breathing hitched, and it also started to pick up pace. I never realized how sensitive Oikawa is until now. I guess that's probably why he is always so needy for affection. Albeit just kisses and snuggles.

I moved back up to capture his soft lips once more, and I felt Oikawa's grip around my waist tighten. His hands gently guided my figure off of himself, so he could turn over and hover over me instead.

"Awh, I was having fun up top," I cooed as Oikawa leaned down and gave me a big kiss on the cheek.

"I'm just returning the favor," he claimed before promptly pecking the bridge of my nose, so I closed my eyes. Oikawa then returned his lips to mine, and his hands began to lightly trace the sides of my body, barely touching me. Oikawa then adjusted his head to take the opposite route of my own. He started by trailing kisses up from my chest. I brought up my hand to rest on the back of his neck as he continued to shower me in affection. 

Then, he moved up to my jaw. As he peppered me in kisses, his hands dawdling down to delicately trace my thighs. I felt my breathing quicken, and he moved on to my ear. Before heading to my cheek, Oikawa blew into my ear. The contrast between his steamy kisses and the cold blow made me shiver. He then left a last warm peck on my ear before giving attention to my cheek. I excitedly waited for his lips to meet mine once more, and when they did, Oikawa brought his hands back up to pin both of my hands above my head, so he could thoroughly shower me in passionate kisses.

I cracked open my eyes, and I met Oikawa's. Although his eyes were half-lidded in pleasure, they were filled with an undeniable lust and desire. Breathless and in need for more air, Oikawa parted our lips. His eyes still gazed deeply into mine. "(Y/n)," he panted, "do you want me to stop?"

He leg go of my hands, and I retracted them. I waited a moment, thinking to myself. After coming to my conclusion, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back down to me. I captured his lips, "no."

After processing my answer, Oikawa immediately kissed me back. I continued to hold his face close to mine as Oikawa's fingers outlined the hem of my sweatshirt. Like before, his hands light traced my sides, however this time, his fingers worked beneath my sweatshirt, which only intensified his electrifying touch. As Oikawa's fingers ran over my middle, he carefully removed my sweatshirt along the way. Because I was wearing a sweatshirt, I wasn't wearing a bra, so that's one less thing we'll have to remove. Next, I happily helped Oikawa discard his own shirt, revealing his perfectly built body. 

Soon enough, Oikawa moved down and started peppering my sides in gentle, feathery kisses. His hands moved down to my thighs again, and his fingers just barely made contact with my skin as he brushed over them, giving me goosebumps. Once he was finished littering my body with kisses and love bites, he moved away. His hands traced the rim of my shorts teasingly before he began tugging them off, leaving me in only my lace underwear. After, he quickly discarded his own sweatpants. His boxers made his thighs look simply amazing with their muscular build. I sat up, but I also started to feel a bit of anxiety inside of me. Oikawa must have picked up on his because he cupped the back of my neck and drew my face close to his.

"I love you, so much," he cooed before planting a reassuring kiss on my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you too," I squeaked. Oikawa then grabbed my thighs and brought me to sit higher on his lap before he started. Our pelvises pressed together, and whenever Oikawa would shift his body, the bulge in his boxers would make me squirm in delight. Slowly, his hands began creeping down my waist to my inner thigh. There, he rubbed melting circles with his thumb. My breathing hitched, the growing heat of my core was becoming more and more undeniable. Next, Oikawa softly laid me down onto his bed. He moved down and began trailing hot kisses up my thighs. 

I wasn't even doing any of the kissings, yet I felt robbed of air. My legs started to squirm. I needed him now. I began pulling my panties off, and Oikawa backed off to remove his boxers. Now that we were both finally naked, I palmed him, which caused labored breaths to emit from Oikawa. As I stroked his large member, Oikawa continued to hover over me with a hand pressed against each side of my head, effectively trapping me down. The beads of sweat that formed across his body, his half-lidded eyes full of ecstasy, and his heavy breathing started to drive me mad. I began to rub my legs together as if it would help. Noticing, Oikawa removed my hand from my member and brought his own hand against my core, allowing a digit of his finger to slide inside. 

Teasingly, he fully inserted his finger and pulsed in and out before adding another and making a scissor motion. It made me moan, which only made Oikawa smirk to himself. My moaning only encouraged him to quicken his pace as he further heated my core. Meanwhile, with his other hand, Oikawa quickly reached towards his nightstand, grabbing a condom. After inspecting it, he put it on. Moments later, I started to feel a knot in my knot build in my stomach, and my body go numb. Right before I could reach a climax, Oikawa pulled out his fingers, licking my wetness right off them.

He adjusted his body to line up with my own, and then looked me in the eye, "are you sure?"

"Yes," I immediately answered back, nodding, and Oikawa didn't hesitate before driving right into me. I let out a gasp from his huge size, and Oikawa let out a moan. He started to thrust in and out of me slowly. I scraped my fingers along his back to ease the pain of his size. As he penetrated my core, he bent down and began roughly kissing me. My grip across his muscular back tightened as his pace quickened. Our moans and heavy breather filled the air around us, only fueling our fire. Then, Oikawa moved down to kiss my neck sloppily and shifted his hips to change his angle, causing a wave of bliss to disperse throughout my entire body. Soon enough, I once again began to feel my body numb over. 

The only thing I could feel and concentrate on was the pleasure Oikawa was inflicting within my body. It was as if every one of his movements became ten times more erotic as I felt my body begin to tense up. "I'm gonna come," I moaned.

"Yeah, me too," Oikawa huffed out. My vision became hazed over in euphoria, and the walls of my core began to tighten up slowly. Once again, Oikawa shifted over, pulsing through me from yet another new angle. It was all I needed to finally hit my climax. My whole body tensed up, and a brand new wave of pleasure advanced through my body. As I rode out my orgasm, I noticed Oikawa's thrusts becoming sloppy. After a few more pulses, he finally let out a labored moan as he came too. After, he pulled out, took his condom off, and tied it up before successfully throwing it into a garbage bin across the room. 

Oikawa then wrapped me in the tightest embrace, kissing my lips softly. His body was faintly quivering from the immense high of his orgasm. I hugged him back, and he brought his blanket up to cover us up. My arms hung around his neck, and I just cuddled my face under his chin. Oikawa's finger gently brushed through my hair as he steadied his breathing. I then felt a massive wave of sleepiness invade my body, and Oikawa's hand combing through my hair was not helping me stay awake. So, I shut my eyes and let my body relax as I fell asleep beside Oikawa, enveloped within his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me lord, 
> 
> for I have sinned.


End file.
